Option Three
by Trishata96
Summary: Who says Hawke wanted to side with the Templars or Mages? Who says Hawke didn't want to bleed again for Kirkwall. Another attack on The Last Straw quest. Second Chapter set just after Asunder.
1. Breaking Point

**Option Three**

**Another attack on The Last Straw quest. Who says Hawke wanted to side with the Templars or Mages? Who says Hawke didn't want to bleed again for Kirkwall. This is sort of how my poor character felt towards the end of the third play though. (Quick edit to put Qunari translations in)  
**

"Choose your side carefully champion." Snarled Meredith. Marian Hawke looked at the burning Chantry, the ash sticking into her hair. Her companions were looking at her, wondering who she'd side with.

_How many times have I bleed for this city? For these people? For the Templars and Mages? For my companions? _

_How many times have I saved them? From Qunari, Blood mages, abominations?_

"No." She said, everyone barely hearing her. Both Orsino and Meredith looked at her dumbfounded.

"Excuse me?" Asked Meredith.

"I said No. I will not take a side." Hissed Hawke. Templars, mages, Carver, Anders, Aveline. They all looked at her in horror. She'd already been ready to help both sides, always mediating the peace.

"Hawke? What are you doing?" Asked Varric, shaking his head in disbelief. A crowd of civilians were gathering.

"Refusing to help. Refusing to take another blow for this city. I'm doing what I should have done three years ago, let the fools of this city die." Muttered Marian darkly. They all gasped in horror. This wasn't their Hawke, it couldn't be. She slowly began walking past the two squabbling sides, to her estate.

"Hawke, you can't just let this hap…" Started Aveline. Hawke whipped around, fire in her eyes.

"I CAN and I WILL! I am sick of saving these fools from themselves! I am sick of them cowering behind me!" She yelled. " I should have listened to the Arisnok about this city. I can no longer stand fixing everyone's problems. I am sick of solving problems, which could have been solved if the Viscount or Elthina got off their backsides!" Sebastian looked at her dumbfounded and shocked of how she spoke of Elthina.

"How dare you insult her Grace!" He yelled. Hawke just sighed.

"Didn't you ever think, Sebastian? What if she actually kept the Templars on their leash? What if she kept Petrice under control? What if she actually decided that Meredith was a Looney and needed to be replaced? Then this whole stupid thing could have been avoided! The Viscount never had a backbone and he just bent over for Meredith!" Hawke chuckled to herself before continuing her rant.

"Everyone just looks to me. Everyone piles their problems onto me without even asking if it's alright."

"Marian. We've never done that to yo.." Started Anders, but was flung back with a lighting bolt to the chest.

"Don't LIE TO ME! You've all done. Everyone except my family. Isn't that right Anders? You ask me all the time to help your cause, you constantly insist that Justice is safe. I didn't see that when you nearly killed that poor mage girl!" Fenris tried to come over, he could sense the magic built up inside her. He knew an angry, unstable mage was dangerous.

"Fenris! No matter how nice I was to you, you always scorned me. Even when I let you rip out Denarius, Hadrianna, even your own sister's heart. You'll never respect me because I'm a mage, my sister was a mage and my father was a mage." The elf backed away, clearly shocked. Merrill attempted to calm the champion down next.

"Don't start you gullible blood mage." She snarled. " You were always too focused on that stupid mirror of yours. You decided to continue working on it no matter what harm it causes. Even though you have Pol's and Marethari's blood on your hands." Merrill backed away shocked, tears coming to her eyes. Aveline quickly put herself between Hawke and Merrill

"Hawke! Listen to yourself! Where's the Marian we knew?"

"She died. She died when her mother died. When she was flung into protecting this city because of everyone else's stupidity." Hawke knew the words she spoke were truthful, nobody ever asked her if she wanted to defend the city from Qunari, nobody came to comfort her after her mother died. Aveline stormed forward, her face red with anger and jaw clenched.

"You seemed pretty set on defeating the Qunari." Yelled the Guard-Captain.

"Oh really? Was this before or after you dragged me to the high town? Did you even ask me if I wanted to deal with Qunari? In fact, how many times have I done the right thing, only to have you berate me 'cause it's against the law?" Aveline reeled from this outburst. Varric stood at the back of the crowd, then walked away, his heart shattered.

_We never saw this coming. We never saw that she was so close to snapping. We forgot she is mortal, just like us. If only we'd actually asked her how she was feeling. If only we'd actually looked for the warnings. _

He thought, then he realised the warnings had been right in front of them. Hawke had become more brutal in her ways, changing from the sarcastic, charming woman they knew to one whose temper was quick to fray. When she'd been so quick to hand Isabela over to the Arishnok, when she handed Keran and Alain over to the Templars after kidnapping her brother.

_We ignored the alarm bells. I ignored the alarm bells._

Orsino took a step towards the seething mage.

"Champion. This has nothing to do with the circle, plea…"

"No! My answer is final. No matter what I did for you mages or Templars, you never repaid the kindness. Everyone knew I was supporting peace. But then the stupid rebellion against Meredith. Templars and mages alike thought it'd be a good idea to kidnap and use blood magic on my little brother! To try and convince me to join their side. All they had to do was ask politely! So as far as I'm concerned you can all rot in the void." Hawke strode towards the first enchanter, fire appearing in her palms.

"I am sick of bleeding for this city. I am sick of bearing it's burden. I am sick of taking lashes for it. So goodbye. Try not to have too much of a messy death." And with that Hawke stormed away, leaving the denizens all stood there shocked and suddenly very vulnerable.

"Orsino! I will allow your circle to muster a defence. This is the only chance I'll give you."

"Knight-commander please. The apostate who caused this is standing right there. Surely he will satisfy the citizens." Said Aveline, having her guardsmen grab Anders. In the ensuing argument, nobody noticed Carver slip away and chase after his sister.

He too was stick of this city.

Catching up, he hugged her. Ignoring her struggles, he whispered to her:

"I'm sorry, sis. I'm sorry I never noticed. Where are you going?" Hawke ceased her struggles and put her arms around her brother.

"Anywhere but here. And you?"

"Home, to Fereldan. It's quieter there. I might try and settle down." He kissed his sister's forehead. And released her.

"I hope you do. Goodbye Carver." Carver watched as Marian Hawke walked into the Hawke Estate. He never saw his older sister again. Neither did Kirkwall. Neither did anyone in the Free Marches.

* * *

Four Months later, Qunandar, Par Vollen.

The Triumvirate sat at the table, discussing matters of the Qunari people. The Ariqun spoke:

"The influx of Viddathari is staggering. The fallout from the battle at Kirkwall has bas running to us. All are so eager to prove themselves to the Qun. Perhaps it was wise for you ,Arisnok, to withdraw after the Basalit-an Hawke gave you the thief. You were most definitely right, in the fact she could not keep the city together."

"Yes Ariqun. It was a shame that I could not convince Hawke to convert to the Qun. She would have been a worthy addition. Even though she was a Sareebas." Uttered The Arisnok, folding his arms. Even he had been surprised when he found out the Hawke was Sareebas.

Sareebas, Basalit-an, Sten, Tallis. She was all those things. Perhaps even an Arisnok of her people. She defied so many parts of the Qun.

Then there was a polite knock at the door and a Viddathari poked her head in.

"Triumvirate. There is a bas here to speak with you." Then a cloaked figure came in, hood over his head. He bowed respectfully to the three leaders of the Qun.

"Who are you? A bas must be suicidal to come to the capital of the Qun." Said the Arisnok.

"Shanedan Arisnok. Maraas to ebra-shok. That is what you named me three years ago." Came a woman's voice from beneath the hood. The Arisnok jumped in his seat.

_It can't be!_

The figure lowered her hood to reveal, the black hair and piercing blue eyes, that he knew as Hawke, Basilt-an.

"Shanedan Hawke. I hear you finally came to your senses and left those Dathrasi to fend for themselves. Why are you here?"

"Can you not figure that out? I have come to convert to the Qun. To find meaning."

For the first time in his life, the Arisnok allowed himself to smile. The Ariqun rose from her seat and bowed her head in respect to Hawke.

"Then welcome Viddathari. Even though you are Sareebas. You have proven yourself to be worthy and to exist without an Avaarad. You will be given to the Ben-Harraseth for assessment and your new name." As Hawke was led away by the Viddathari. The Arisnok looked at the Ariqun and thought:

_Perhaps I was wrong when I said I doubted she'd join the Qun._

* * *

_Maraas to ebra-shok= You alone are Basalit-an. (I think)  
_

_Shanedan = I'll hear you. (Qunari greeting)  
_

_Dathrasi = (Qunari Insult)  
_

_Ariqun = The leader of the soul (priests)  
_

_Qunandar = The Qunari Captial  
_

_Triumvirate = The three leaders of the Qunari, Arisnok (Body) Arigena (Mind) and Ariqun (Soul)  
_

* * *

**I always thought that Hawke would be Mentally broken after her mother's death and having to burden everyone's problems. So yeah, this Hawke turned from charming and witty to a bitch.  
**


	2. 3 Years Later

**Arisaare**

**Very, very long. Longer than my normal pieces.**

Aveline looked at the documents on her desk, half tempted to bang her head against the well polished wood. Then there was a polite knock at the door and Seneschal Bran poked that annoying head inside.

"Viscountess. Guard-Captain Hendyr and Knight-Commander Cullen are here as you requested. King Vael will be along shortly." He said in that deadpan voice which grated on Aveline's nerves. She'd replace if she could but no one could organise stuff as good as Bran.

"Send them in and when the King arrives bring him here immediately." She ordered, quickly going over to her mirror and tidying her hair. No one but Bran knew how she messed up her hair when getting stressed over work and nobles squabbles.

_You wanted to put the city on the straight and narrow. This was the only way. And you've done well, you've been Viscountess for three years and you haven't strangled any nobles… Yet. With the news I just got I may not last much longer._

She looked worryingly at the letter she'd received from Seeker Lelianna. It was a dark day for Thedas.

There was a clank of armour as Cullen and her husband came into the office. Donnic had an amused smile on his face at the sight of the tower of paper work on the desk and his wife's still bedraggled hair.

"Having fun dear?" He said, raising an eyebrow. Aveline's eyes narrowed and Cullen, wisely, took a few steps away from Donnic.

"That's Viscountess, _Guard-Captain._" Growled Aveline. The smile on Donnic's face vanished when he realised something was wrong. Cullen also noticed the grave look on her face.

"Dear, what's happened?"

"I just got word from Cumberland. The Lord-Seeker had spilt the seekers and the Templars from the Chantry. It won't be long before word hit's the streets. He also declared an annulment on the meeting of the fraternies in Cumberland." Cullen gasped, clearly shocked things had suddenly spiralled out of control, just like three years ago.

"Because of what happened… the circles have also split. The first enchanters all agreed to become autonomous."

"Oh dear Maker. This is going to an all out war." Said Cullen, his face paling considerably.

"Cullen I need you to keep your men under control and you tell First Enchanter Merrill to do the same. I won't have another repeat of what happened three years ago." Commanded Aveline, her tone serious and heavy.

"I'll get the men out in force for when news hit's the streets. In fact should I put them on the road to the Mage Compound?" A stern look gave Donnic the agreement he needed. Both men hurried out to issue the needed orders, determination on their faces.

Aveline looked out of the window and, biting her lip, sighed. Three years ago she'd been Guard-Captain. Then Anders had blown up the chantry. It was still being rebuilt and wouldn't be finished for another five years. In the distance she could see the new compound for the mages. It had been agreed that the veil was now too thin in Kirkwall for a circle so it had been moved a few miles away from the city. Having a circle in a city was more dangerous than benefiting.

_Three years… it feels more like ten. Three years ago, Meredith went crazy, Three years ago, Orsino went crazy. Three years ago, Hawke had abandoned them._

Thinking of her former friend was like a kick to the stomach. Hawke had been the Champion, in a position to stop the attempted Annulment. But she'd walked away after condemning them all for burdening her with everything. In fact Carver had been the only one who she didn't yell at. Or should she say Knight-Captain Carver?

Hawke's lecture of themselves had actually made some of them change. Merrill had renounced blood magic and submitted herself to the circle. The elf was no longer the Naïve young elf. She was now battle-hardened, wise and strong. It had been no surprise when Cullen had announced the former blood mage the new first enchanter ,after Alain succumbed to Illness, just a year after the disaster.

While Fenris had become more tolerant of mages and magic, though at the moment he was improving the lot of the elves in the Alienage.

Nonetheless, that night three years ago, still haunted them all. Even after she'd arrested Anders, Meredith had insisted on Annulment. The Knight-Commander had sent Orsino back to the Gallows to prepare his mages. Aveline had had Donnic take Anders to the cells and keep him unconscious, before attempting to reason with Meredith.

Merrill, obviously had sided with the mages, along with Cullen, Carver and a few other Templars. Templars who believed the Annulment was unnecessary, even going as far as to tell Meredith that only the Grand Cleric could invoke that right. What had surprised most though was that Fenris had gone onto the mages side. Even he had seen that Meredith was blaming them for no reason. Varric had stayed with her husband and helped kill the blood mages that had crawled out of their hiding places.

But it had still been a bloodbath. After a few waves, Orsino had resorted to blood magic. Then it turned out Meredith had a sword made out of pure Lyrium, in fact the Lyrium idol that Hawke found in the deep roads.

Luckily no one had mainly blamed the mages, mainly Meredith. It had helped that Meredith had had her mental breakdown in the courtyard of the keep. In front of plenty of witnesses. After everything was cleaned up, Anders had been publicly executed after a trial. That had calmed most of the city down.

Though some blamed Hawke for walking away, but Varric and Carver had been and were still staunch defenders of her.

"We ignored the warning signs. And to be fair if Hawke had gotten involved things may have gotten worse. Hell she encouraged everyone to stand up for themselves." Varric's words echoed back to her. Shaking her head, she flung the thoughts away. Hawke had been three years ago, now was now and Hawke didn't have anything to do with it.

"Thinking of Hawke, are ye?" Came the all too well-known Starkhaven accent.

"Yes. I still can't decide if I should hate or pity her…"

"I pity her. She lost faith in herself wi' everyone just chucking their mess in her face." Sebastian came over to the window. " I've already heard about Cumberland. The Lord-Seeker has lost it completely. Have we checked tae see if he has a helmet made of Lyrium?"

Aveline allowed herself a slight smile at Sebastian's joke. The king had lightened up considerably and was no longer really that pious. Especially after his marriage to Flora Harriman

"If I meet him then that's the first thing I'll ask. I'll guess you've already sent word back to Starkhaven concerning this."

"Aye, hopefully, it'll arrive in time and Flora will know what to do. As long as the woman can tear herself from the custard covered fish fingers." Sebastian said the last bit with an exhausted sigh.

"Ahhh… are the cravings that bad now? It's perfectly normal for women, Sebastian." Said Aveline with a chuckle, remembering Sebastian's regular correspondence with her over the years.

"Well, it's worth if for another bairn. Marian needs a little sibling to keep her busy." Aveline was about to make a comment how much Sebastian's daughter was alike to her namesake when Bran ran in.

"Oh what is it, now? Demons running amok? Food supplies running low?" Aveline said, very loudly and angrily. Bran gulped, very pale in the face.

"The Qunari have come back." He said in a high pitched whimper, then ran out of the room before something got thrown at him.

"SHIT!" Screeched the Red-headed tornado as she swept out of the room after Bran. " Bran! Get your ass back here now!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

_I should have brought some cotton wool tae shove down my ears. For once in my life, I feel sorry for Bran. Dae ye Maker?_

Then Sebastian hurried after Aveline before she murdered the poor man.

"They just docked at the harbour. Several Qunari have set foot in Kirkwall, but have been buying food and that. Saying they need supplies for a long trip. They are a few, not enough to be a war party but enough to keep away any mobs or fools. They've also been allowing people to convert and board their ship. Justpleasedon'tkillme!" Sebastian could barely understand the panicked Seneschal as he was speaking a lot more faster than Merrill, which was saying something.

"Damn it. All of Donnic's men are guarding the road to the mage compound. Sebastian can I borrow your honour guard?"

"Aye ye can. Ye also have my bow." Aveline grabbed her sword and shield and hurried out of the keep. Bran exhaled deeply after a while and slowly sank into the corner Aveline had backed him into.

_Maker, that women scares me. I think I'll just stay here and cry for my mother. Yes that's a good idea._

* * *

Aveline and Sebastian reached the docks, honour guard clanking and panting behind then, just in time as a large mob began to approach the Qunari Ships. A female figure on the brow of one of the ships ordered the Qunari guards to return on board and raise the gangplanks.

"Do not provoke the Bas. They are merely scared." Came one of her orders. Aveline called out to the mob.

"What do you think you are doing? You think going up against three ships full of Qunari is clever? They have explosive powder and better weapons than you." At her words, some of the mob looked at each worryingly and dispersed. Enough had gone by the time the Qunari with supplies came back and the gangplanks were lowered once more to allow them on along with converts. She sensed the Honour guard looking at her, expecting orders. Then Aveline realised one of the humans on the deck had a familiar swagger to her walk.

Walking closer to the ship, she tried to get an closer look. Then she gasped and called out:

"Isabela?" The figure paused and looked over her shoulder.

It was the Rivanni pirate. But something was wrong. Her swagger had always been more prominent and Aveline had never seen Isabela wearing trousers. And her eyes. There wasn't a cheeky, trouble-causing glint in them, just a cold, logical look.

Isabela looked at her, cocking her head. Then shook it and returning her attention to the rigging. Sebastian came to her side.

"Please tell me that wasn't who I thought it was."

"I'm sorry Aveline. I guess what Varric heard about her escaping weren't true." Aveline quickly regained her senses and walked up to the Qunari at the gangplank.

"Have you come to become one of the Qun?" Asked the Sten as he glowered down at her.

"No. I am Viscountess Aveline. Leader of Kirkwall. I've come to talk to your leader." Aveline said, holding her chin high."

"You wish to speak with the Arisaare?" Aveline furrowed her brow in confusion, she'd never heard of that word. She silently wished she'd remembered to drag Fenris along.

"Pardon me, but I don't think I've ever heard of that title before."

"Neither have I." Aveline turned to the voice and saw Fenris and Carver escorting Merrill towards them.

"Merrill? What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak to the people, help calm them down. But then we heard about the Qunari." Explained the former Dalish. The Sten turned his nose up at the sight of the mage. Fenris faced the Sten.

"You need not worry. Me and the Templar act as her Arvaarad and Karataam. Is Arisaare a new rank?" Said Fenris.

"Yes, she is responsible for the Saarebas. She teaches the Saarebas how to control themselves yet still harness their power for the benefit of the Qun, along with the Ashsaare who hunt down ones who have lost control."

"So basically she's an First Enchanter and a Knight-Commander. When did this happen?" Commented Carver.

"Two years ago. She was a great addition to the Qun. She has brought hope against the bas-saarebas of Tevinter. Tell The Arisaare, the city's leader wishes to speak to her."

"I know that already Sten. One of the Viddathari pointed them out to me while you were enlightening them." Came a calm and patient voice. " I'm sorry Viscountess for alarming your people. But rats ate our food supplies. Of what do you wish to speak of?" A hooded figure came down the ramp. From what Aveline could tell from her height and form, she was human.

Her armour was quite curious though. The chest piece resembled Tallis' armour, while other parts seemed to resemble Sareebas clothing. A faded red partial dress skirt covered her legs. The back trailing just above her ankles and the front was cut so her boots and trousers were visible. But a central piece of cloth had been left, so it draped between the Arisaare's legs and proudly showed the symbol of the Qun.

"I came to ensure you weren't going to stay long or attempt to bring us to the Qun."

"That is expectable after what happened here six years ago and the current tensions after what happened in Cumberland. Tis' nice to see Kirkwall now has sensible leaders in power instead of cowering Dathrasi. Did it have anything to do with the Basalit-an Hawke leaving?" The Arisaare appeared to be reasonable and level-headed.

"Many think so, some think she made it worse. She was only human. We just didn't see the warning signs." Replied Merrill.

"Aye it is foolish to put to much stress on one part of the body, cripple the body and you cripple the mind and soul." Muttered The Arisaare, she seemed to be judging their reactions. Something Hawke had loved to do, it always annoyed them when she analysed them. That was how she figured out if something was wrong with her companions.

"Arisaare. Your name seems to suggest you are a leader. But Ari is only gifted to one of the Triumvirate, does that mean…"

"No I am not one of the Triumvirate. Magic is separate. I mainly report to the Arishok for the male Saarebas and to the Arigena for the female Saarebas." She'd interrupted, but she'd been polite about it. " The male Saarebas serve with the body as they focus on offensive magic. The females focus on the healing side and teaching magic."

Something was beginning to grate on Aveline's nerves. The demeanour, the mannerisms. They were all so familiar, it was as if she knew the person.

"I hate to cut this short but we must get going before another mob comes for us." The Arisaare bowed her head and began heading back to her ship. That's when Aveline's eyes fall upon the gauntlet on her right hand.

Dark metal, jagged points…

"Goodbye then Hawke." The Arisaare froze and the others looked at Aveline in confusion. "You should have known wearing the Champion gauntlet would have been a dead giveaway."

The Arisaare glanced down at her right hand ,then turned to face the former companions of Hawke.

"I was wondering if any of you would notice me if I was right underneath your noses." She whispered, pulling down her hood, revealing the familiar blue eyes and black hair.

"Marian?"

"Maker's Breath!"

"Hawke?"

"Oh! It's so lovely to see you again!"

Everyone looked at Merrill, completely shocked once again. The elf's happy smile disappeared, she looked at them and rolled her eyes.

"Oh sorry. Was I meant to say: Hawke! How could you do this to us?" She acted the last part out dramatically, causing an amused smirk to appear on Arisaare's face.

"I thought you'd all be angry to see me, especially you Merrill." The elf shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, no. Wasn't your fault. You did sort of have a mental breakdown which was partially my fault. But I've changed my ways." Aveline just had to chuckle at the amazed looks on the men's faces. Three years after Hawke had insulted them all, of course Merrill would be friendly with her. It was just… so… Merrill.

Carver seemed to be recovering as he was rubbing his face, muttering something about it being 'bloody typical'. While Fenris was looking back and forth between the two mages, one eyebrow raised.

Sebastian just stood there, arm partially raised, mouth gaping open and completely still. It was as if his brain had melted down at the shock of Hawke converting to the Qun.

Some of the Qunari on the ship were just shaking their heads and getting on with their duties. Perhaps silently laughing at the confused Bas. While Isabela was watching, a perplexed look on her face. As if she was trying to place them. Sebastian recovered from the shock and began to speak.

"Hawke…" Arisaare held up a hand to stop him.

"Sebastian, Hawke isn't my name anymore. It's Arisaare. My role."

"Ye went tae the Qun? Why? And how the hell did ye convince the Qunari tae let ye teach the mages?"

"I'm a very persuasive person, Choir King." Sebastian spluttered at his new nickname, while the others, including the king's honour guard sniggered. "And the Qun has gave me meaning when the Maker did not." Arisaare was quite calm. But Aveline was curious still.

"Do you know Isabela's on your ship?" Arisaare's face fell a little and she looked over her shoulder.

"Yes I do. If I'd known what they'd do to her, I wouldn't have handed her over…" She trailed off, looking sadly at the former pirate.

"It isn't your fault. She did make the mistake of stabbing ye in the back and ye weren't really stable at the time. At least she's on the open sea, where she's at home. The little minx."

"You do have a point. The Ben-Harraseth did notice that on land, she seemed anxious. Then she disappeared. Later they found her on a ship, preparing the rigging. After several more escapes they gave up and assigned her here. I don't think it's an coincidence she's on my ship." Arisaare looked away from Isabela, clear regret on her face. But it quickly disappeared.

"So, you all seem to have come out of my shadow. Knight-Captain, First Enchanter, Viscountess, King. Oh and the new Hahren, that is what the Alienage elves have been calling you?" Fenris seemed to blush a little bit at the glare Aveline glared at him. Fenris hadn't told her about this new development.

"I tried to refuse it… but they were… insistant." He muttered, lowering his head so his hair covered his face. Then Isabela came over, head cocked like a curious puppy.

"Arisaare. We are ready to set off."

"Look, I'm sorry for the things I said to you three years ago. I just snapped. But it's nice to see you all kept this piece from going to the Mabari's. Panahedan Kadans may you stay safe in the upcoming Shok." She hugged her friends fondly. Walking onto the ship's brow, she waved to them, smiling. Isabela followed shortly, but not before looking at them with eyes that suddenly had a glint of cheekiness.

"Kitten. Sebastian, I miss your shiny armour. Fenris, black? Bye Captain man-hands." They all watched as Isabela strutted up the plank, the swagger fully back. As the Qunari ships sailed off, Aveline muttered under her breath:

"Bye and Shut up Whore!"

* * *

_Kadan- Friend_

_Panahedan- Qunari farewell._

_Shok - War or Struggle_

_Arisaare- there wasn't a word for magic in the Qunlat so I just took the Saare off Saarebas._

_Ashsaare- Qunari Templar (Ash- to seek, so again I just used Saare for magic)_

**I could always see my Hawke maybe encouraging a few changes in the Qun, as she proves that a mage can exist without it's Karataam. She doesn't go fully against the Qun, the female Saarebas usually stay out of the fighting. Since Females in Qunari society, usually teach the children and determine their roles. And Yes Isabela is no longer under the Gatlok (what the Qunari use to brainwash those who still refuse to convert. they don't let things go to waste.)  
**

**Trishata96.**


End file.
